Tohru Honda
Tohru Honda is the heroine of the Fruits Basket series. She is the daughter of Kyoko Honda and Katsuya Honda, both of whom are deceased. She moves into the house with Shigure Sohma, Yuki Sohma and later Kyo Sohma after Yuki and Shigure discovered her living in a tent on their property. She worked a part time job at a hotel (which happened to be the same hotel that Momiji Sohma played in because his father owned it) to support herself, as she was living alone. Her two best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were unaware of this until Tohru told them over lunch, to which Arisa responded, "WHAT?! So not only were you living in a tent, but now you've moved into Prince Yuki's house?! Seriously?!" (episode 6) Saki took it a bit calmer, and said, "This is definitely a bolt out of the blue. I wonder-how will the 'Prince Yuki' fanclub girls react when they hear the news?" Tohru once said that she enjoyed every bit of her time with the Sohmas. 'Appearance' Tohru is an average height, slender girl with long, waist length brown hair, with front bangs that frame her light teal eyes. She is noted for wearing short skirts, and always has different colored bows in her hair, either a large one in the back or two smaller ones pulling back her hair at the sides. 'Personality' Tohru is an extremely kind girl who refuses to let anyone lift a finger for her. Her friends sometimes call her "a pushover". As a result, Ayame and Hiro Sohma seem to order her around. She makes sure everything is nice and clean in Shigure's house and promises to pay anyone back who treats her. For example, when Yuki explains to her that the area where her tent was set up was Sohma property, she says that she would stay there for only another week, and that she would pay them with what little money she had if they let her stay on the property. Isuzu Sohma (or Rin) thought that she and Haru were too nice, as did Akito Sohma. Akito thought that Tohru was an idiot because she was too kind and willing to forgive anyone for anything that they've done to her. Tohru is constantly cleaning up and doesn't mind doing things for others (EX: In book 12, she made tea for Shishou while visiting him.) 'Relationships' Kyo Sohma The first time Tohru meets Kyo is when she also finds out about the Sohma curse. At first Kyo seems to hate Tohru and even shouts at her when she accidently transforms him at school. Later he apologises for the incident due to the guilt of Kyoko's death. At the time, Tohru is unaware of his guilt. In episode 24 and 25 of the anime, and chapter 33 in the manga, Kazuma, Kyo's master at the dojo, arrives for reasons unknown to everyone at first. His reasons for being here are to reveal Kyo true form. He puts all his hopes on Tohru that she will "heal his heart". When he transforms into his true form, she is frightened and scared by the form. She purses him when he runs away from her. When she finds him she tries to convince him to come home and tells him she accepts im. She wants "to have our meals together, to study together and worry together...I just want us all to be together!!" When Kyo becomes human again, he embraces her and is overcome with joy. As the story progresses, Kyo and Tohru become nervous and anxious around each other. While throughout the series, Kyo's strong affection for Tohru are quite obvious, he comes to realize he is in love with Tohru in volume 11 when Akito confronts him. Tohru later gets in a fig ht with Kagura and this pushes her to confess her feelings for Kyo. He brushes her feelings off saying that she made him disillusioned. As he walks off Tohru collapses into tears. In chapter 122 and 123, when Tohru tries to offer a hand of friendship to Akito, she falls off the cliff and hurts her head leaving her only half conscious. When Kyo comes to the scene, he finally admits his feelings for her. But being only half conscious, she didn't really understand what he was saying. When she becomes unconscious, Kyo kisses her and begs her to l ive. While Tohru is in hospital, Kyo attempts to visit her, only to have his own fear and Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana , change his mind. When she is discharged from hospital, Kyo waits for her outside. Tohru, due to the rejection of her feelings, runs away from him. Kyo runs after her and eventually catches up with her. He now fully confesses his feelings for her and kisses her. The two embrace and realise that Kyo hasn't changed into a cat. This was how the curse was broken. At the end of the series, Tohru and Kyo can be seen living a happy life with a granddaughter. Yuki Sohma In the manga when Tohru was a child, she got lost trying to run away from a group of boys that were picking on her and couldn't find her way home. A boy found her but ran away from her. She pursued him and called out to him to wait and said she wanted to go home. He turned back to her and led her home. He gave her the cap he was wearing and ran off before he could show his face. It turns out that this boy was actually in fact Yuki. Years later in the present time Yuki still rmembers that timebut thinks that Tohru has forgotten about it, until he discovers the red cap in her room when they were studying. He asks her why she keeps it to which she responds "Because it's a precious memory of mine! To be able to receive his help...it was really...the happiest momet in my life!" (Chapter 53) At the beach house in chapter 59 after being confronted by Akito, Yuki wanders, off thinking. Tohru gets concerned when he does not return and goes out to search for him.When she does find him Yuki comes to realize that her help and kindness have helped him "open the lid" to his feelings. He kisses her forehead and sheds tears as he realizes he loves her. However, in chapter 83, after being locked in a closet and has a relapse of memories and his troubled childhood, he realizes that he was not seeking her love as a woman but instead saw her a mother figure. This may due to the fact that he was "given" to Akito as a child and was never really raised by his parents. In later chapters the two grow somewhat distant due to Yuki with the student council, and Tohru trying to understand her feelings and wanting to break the zodiac curse. However they remain friendly towards each other during this period. At the end of the manga Yuki has a conversation with Tohru the day before she moves out admitting that, to him, she was like a mother who "raised me Yuki as 'a human'" (Chapter 136) He then for the first time calls her "Tohru" as opposed to"Honda-san."